


Deepest Depths of my Mind

by sadandlonelyBOY



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlonelyBOY/pseuds/sadandlonelyBOY
Summary: Ren is a severely depressed teenager alog with one other person named Kai





	1. Chapter One

(Rens pov)

I sat in my room.I was curled in to a ball.I started to cry."MinKi."said Kai.He was the one who helped me perfect the art.The art of making yourself throw up after binge eating.I was getting torn apart by my own hadn and mind.I walk;ed over to the door.I opened it."hello MinKi."said Kai.I nodded towrads the bathroom.No one in our little "home' was smart enough to figure out waht Kai and I were doing.Kai and I walked to the bathroom.;I closed and locked the door.Kai went to the toilet first.He shoved hsi fingers down his throat and moved them around twisting and curling them.He threw up as soon as he hit the back of his throat.He continued the same action.I watched.Afte rhe was done I moved in fornt of the toilet.I hurriedly made myself throw at least three times.Three times before my vomit ran clear.Once it ran clear I shut the water off."Kai MinKi are you okay."said Jeonghan."yes."We said."I heard someone throwing up."said Jeonghan."Kai was feeling a little sick so I came in a made sure he was okay."I said."oh okay."said Jeonghan>I listened to him walk away.Where did this all start well for that I'd have to go back so far back I might not even know everything.


	2. Chapter Two

(Ren's pov)

_I was practicing form a concert.A choir concert.Everyone else looked so wonderful.So skinny.Me on the other hand looked like a cow.I started to work even harder."MinKi don't push yourself."said The Teacher."I'm not pushing myself."I said breathlessly.Everyone began to laugh at me.I felt so self conscious.I ran out of the auditorium and to the bathroom.I sat down in the stall.I rocke dback and forth.I wasn't going to be laughed at.This was the last time anyone would laugh at my because of my weight.I was goign to fix this.I turned towards the toilet.I hurriedly shoved my fingers down my throat.I gagged and gagged but nothing came up.I took my fingers almost all the way out of my mouth before shoving them back in as quickly as I could.I felt something coming up.I did it again and again.I finally threw up.I kept doing it until I felt my stomach was completely empty.I slowly stood up.I was walking on shaky legs.This was how I'd deal with things from now on._


End file.
